Azul
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Todo al final había regresado a esa conversación inusual, donde el tiempo se hizo eterno, donde todo a su alrededor se volvió azul.


Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Para responder el reto del foro: "Concursos: La originalidad es posible".

Tercer concurso: Mar.

* * *

><p><strong>Azul<strong>

— ¿Alguna vez…?

Los otros dos chicos presentes giraron el rostro para mirar a su compañero que no había terminado de formular la pregunta. Le miraron expectantes unos instantes esperando que prosiguiera, pues raras veces se le oía hablar, si no era algo importante o una burla para Jiraiya, generalmente no decía nada por lo que esa repentina apertura de diálogo les causó cierta curiosidad. Aunque no una suficientemente poderosa como para mantener la atención de Jiraiya, que más despreocupado como era, dejo de regalarle valioso tiempo a Orochimaru que podía invertir de mejor manera cerrando los ojos para rememorar las curvas de la camarera que los había atendido en la posada del puerto la noche anterior ¡Esa sí era una mujer!

Tsunade pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y le propinó una patada siendo lo más factible al tenerlo recostado no muy lejos de ahí.

— ¡Eres un cerdo!

— ¡¿Qué hice?

— ¡Pervertido!

— ¡¿Qué hice?

— ¡Te vi!

Orochimaru solo miró de reojo, giró la cabeza de un lado a otro y regresó los ojos dorados al inmenso manto verde-azul que se extendía hacia el horizonte como si nunca hubiera un final. El barco se mecía lentamente, dejándose llevar. Era temprano y bajo otras circunstancias estaría invirtiendo la mañana en otras cosas, pero estaba en un reducido espacio móvil con dos idiotas… un idiota y una malgeniada. Seis marinos inútiles que luego de embriagarse seguían postrados, un capitán más viejo que el propio barco y nadie más. Se suponía que se encontrarían con su maestro en una isla a varias millas de distancia, pero el camino le estaba resultando agónico.

Ir y venir, un poco atrás, un poco adelante con la sal entrando por su nariz, pegándose a su piel y junto con el sol causándole escozor en las mejillas. Ni siquiera había dónde resguardarse.

Verde, azul, azul, verde…

— ¿Por qué el mar es azul si el agua es transparente? — preguntó Jiraiya luego de que se calmó el jaleo con Tsunade.

—Porque refleja el color del cielo. — respondió la chica también acomodándose con la barbilla en la baranda.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso, imbécil! — volvió a chillar la rubia pateándolo de nueva cuenta.

— ¡Tú deja de patearme! ¡No estoy haciendo nada!

— ¡Cerdo degenerado! ¡Te estoy viendo!

El crujido de la madera causado por el vaivén apenas era perceptible entre el ruido del motor avanzando quedamente a través del oleaje. El siseo del agua lo adormecía pero aquellos dos eran capaces de arruinar absolutamente cualquier calma.

—Te equivocas. — contrarió Orochimaru tras un rato luego de meditar unos instantes si valía la pena meterse o no en los asuntos de ellos. Y lo mismo pensaron los otros, era demasiado extraño que se metiera cuando Tsunade trataba de matar a Jiraiya, miraron incrédulos aquella participación, esperando para saber si esta ocasión se dignaba en terminar la conversación que empezaba.

—El agua es incolora porque todas las longitudes de onda la atraviesan, aunque cuando hay mucha como en el mar, las longitudes de onda larga; roja, naranja y amarilla, se absorben mientras que las longitudes de onda corta; azul y violeta se reflejan. Además, si el agua alberga algas, barro e impurezas, la luz esparcida por esas partículas enmascarará el color habitual … El cielo tiene su color a partir de tres factores: la composición de la luz, la atmósfera y la fisonomía del ojo…

—Corta ahí genio. — dijo Jiraiya sin haber entendido mucho y sin interés en que prosiguiera, aunque fue él quien preguntó. De momento le bastaba saber que Tsunade había bajado su furia asesina y anonadada se había quedado sin palabras luego de ser descubierto su error.

El chico de pelo blanco se dejó caer de espaldas enlazando las manos tras su nuca para que le sirviera de almohada.

—Así como lo dices se le quita todo lo romántico. — se quejo refiriéndose a la explicación de Orochimaru, este por su parte solo chasqueó la lengua despectivamente.

—El problema de ustedes es que esperan que todo tenga un aire mágico, tú por ejemplo feliz estarías dispuesto a saltar por la borda si te dijera que hay sirenas en el fondo.

— ¿Por qué no? Bellas chicas que no usan blusa es atractivo… ¡Espera! — se salvó por poco de un golpe de Tsunade. La chica no insistió, se cruzó de brazos y también se dejó caer en la cubierta resoplando malhumorada.

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente. Tsunade alternaba la mirada entre sus dos compañeros y sintiéndose aburrida recordó algo.

— ¿Qué ibas a preguntar hace un rato?

Los ojos ámbar de Orochimaru se dirigieron a ella con poco interés.

—Nada, olvídalo.

—No abriste un diálogo por nada, anda, ¿Qué ibas a preguntar?

Jiraiya también pareció interesado abriendo un ojo para mirar de soslayo. Orochimaru valuó sus posibilidades, si Tsunade volvía a preguntar picaría la curiosidad de Jiraiya, y a él sí sería imposible sacárselo de encima. Soltó un suspiro resignado.

— ¿Alguna vez han pensado en dónde les gustaría morir?

— ¡En una cómoda habitación con muchas sexys enfermeras cuidándome cariñosamente!

—Ni siquiera lo pensó…— murmuró la chica mirándolo con cierta aura asesina. Ella dirigió la mirada hacia el horizonte donde azul y azul se unían.

—No lo sé. — respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Y tú?

El llamado genio, también perdió su vista más allá de la borda, pero no respondió a eso, un fugaz pensamiento lo había sobrecogido, mirando el mar; aquél cuerpo de agua en movimiento con peculiar sabor a sal, el mismo que se extendía al horizonte y más allá donde convergían los ríos y el tiempo iba lento. Una sensación que no se perdería jamás, un poder cauteloso que daba y quitaba, que adormecía dejando pasar el tiempo y de repente simplemente podía despertar y desatar la magnificencia de su naturaleza. Esa mañana de completo aburrimiento en que no podía hacer más que mirar a un coloso azul, se vio así mismo pequeño e inútil.

Azul, verde, verde, azul.

Un poco al frente, un oleaje hacia atrás.

La sal del aire y la brisa que desteñía el rojo del navío.

Agua…

¿Quién no quisiera ser inmenso, tan poderoso como generoso? Tan profundo y misterioso ¿Quién no quisiera ser mar?

—Yo no voy a morir. — aseguró al fin.

Tsunade sonrió de medio lado no creyendo en la seguridad de aquellas palabras.

—Tal vez el mar sea un bonito lugar para un último viaje. — volvió a decir la chica.

—Pero sería difícil llevar flores…— agregó monologando ya que ninguno de los otros decía más nada, excepto por Jiraiya que no tardó en abrir la boca.

—Bah. — desacreditó el chico.

—Eres una romántica.

.

—Tsunade-sama…— llamó Shizune quedamente, no quería interrumpir pero era necesario marcharse, cada ninja debía regresar a su aldea, la guerra finalmente había terminado.

La rubia, sin embargo, siguió mirando aquél inmenso mar que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

—Imbécil…— murmuró dejando en la orilla un ramo de flores.

—Te lo dije, sería difícil traer flores ¿Exactamente donde debo ponerlas?

Las olas iniciaron el trabajo, ir y venir, un poco atrás, un poco adelante, el agua se movía con suavidad conduciendo el regalo a su interior, llevándolo a aquél lugar donde el cielo y el mar perdían diferencia, el horizonte infinito que vio reunido por última vez a su equipo,

Azul, verde, verde, azul.

Todo al final había regresado a esa conversación inusual, donde el tiempo se hizo eterno, donde todo a su alrededor se volvió azul.

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios y aclaraciones:<em>

_Bueno, pues con la novedad… ¿Qué les puedo decir? Hace mucho que quería escribir algo de los sannin y se presentó la ocasión con el concurso de Neko y la muerte de Jiraiya. Se prestó el tema ¿No? Jeje, espero les guste._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
